clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Party 2011
Card-Jitsu Party 2011 was a party that was released on November 24th 2011. Penguins who weren't ninjas could get training. Sensei also visited and gave away his autographed background. According to the login screen, non-members were allowed to play Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water until December 6th. The main location decorated for this party was the Dojo and the Dojo Courtyard. Bugs and Glitches that says "-1 days left".]] *Even if a player was already a Ninja and visited the Dojo Courtyard, Sensei would pop up and the player wouldn't be able to go to the Dojo or to the Map. The same thing would happen in the Ninja Hideout. *On the first day of the party, when players went to the Ninja Hideout, some players' connections were automatically disconnected. *All of the players' Inventory items would be missing and if the player tried to buy an item it would say "undefined for undefined coins." Some people thought it was a bug, and others thought it was an attack on Club Penguin users by a hacker. *There was a bug during the beginning of the party, where if you went into the Pet Shop, you would hear the Halloween Party music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqEDYzNJNsc. This glitch was later fixed. *On December 7th, the day the party was supposed to end, the homepage said there were -1 days left. This is probably because Club Penguin programmed the homepage to go one day down each day, but Club Penguin themselves had to finish the party. This also happened with the Puffle Party 2012. *Sometimes when you went to the Dock, the room was just a white screen and you could walk anywhere but couldn't go to other rooms. *After the Card-Jitsu Party, players who weren't ninjas could still hang out in the Ninja Hideout. *There was a glitch where if you went to the Town and had the full water/fire suit on and did the dance you would get banned. This is now fixed,and as a sorry note, Club Penguin also added 5000 coins to the player's account. Free Items Trivia *Non-Members could play Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water for the first time. **This only lasted for the duration of the party. *In a Parent Update newsletter, it said that everyone with a Water or Fire Suit could control the weather. *Controlling the weather takes 2-4 penguins. To change the sky color to orange or blue, each Penguin would need to dance with the Fire Suit or Water Suit. *While using an Apron, Vendor, or any other Food maker next to the tables at the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor, a different type of food will be served on the table. *At the Ninja Headquarters, many Penguins pretended there was a fight going on. *Ninja Shadows were seen at the Dojo every 5 minutes. *The left side of the island was Fire-themed and the right side was Water-themed. The two themes met at the Snow Forts, where there were Card-Jitsu Mats laid out for Ninjas to battle. *The setup for the party was somewhat similar to the Penguin Games; the Town was Fire-themed and red while the Plaza was Water-themed and blue. *When the party ended, the Fire Suit and Water Suit became Member items again. If a Non-Member had earned either of the suits during the party, the item would appear faded in his or her Inventory. *The Amulet became available for Non-Members after the party. *This party was created because Card-Jitsu Snow was not finished yet, so they had to delay it. *Many rooms came back during Card-Jitsu Party 2013, known as Celebration Of Snow. *If you were not a ninja before the party, and played Card Jitsu Fire/Water at the party, than your progression bar would still show Card-Jitsu Water and Fire after the party. Gallery Sneak Peeks PlazaNinjaParty.png|Sneak peek of the Plaza by Billybob. Sneek Peek Ninja 2011.PNG|Sneek peek of Town by Happy77. Note the Free Item box below which contains the Fire Headband. Sneak peak of snow forts by billybob.jpg|Sneak peek of the Snow Forts by Billybob. Sneak Peek 1.PNG|A sneak peek of the Beach. Plaza Sneak Peek lol lol.PNG|A sneak peek of the Plaza. Homepage Card-Jitsu_Party_2011_Homepage.png|The homepage screen. Login Screens CardJitsuParty2011LoginScreen.png|The first login screen for the party. Second Log on screen.PNG|The second login screen for the party (with a bug). Advertisements Which side will you choose events.PNG|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Card Jitsu to tell the truth.PNG|Another advertisement of the Card-Jitsu Party. Battle Pass.PNG|Yet another advertisement of the Card-Jitsu Party. MCP November 2011 pic 001.jpg|An advertisement from Miniclip's front page. MCP November 2011 pic 002.jpg|Another advertisement from Miniclip's front page. Card-Jitsu Party Over Notification.png|Advertisement announcing that the Card-Jitsu Party ended. Construction F VS W TOWN CONSTRUCTION.PNG|Town W VS F PLAZA CONSTRUCTION.PNG|Plaza W vs F lol.PNG|Stadium Rooms Card Jistu Party 2011 Town.jpg|Town Card Jistu Party 2011 Stage.jpg|Stage Card Jistu Party 2011 Stadium.jpg|Stadium Card Jistu Party 2011 Snow Forts.jpg|Snow Forts Card Jistu Party 2011 Plaza.jpg|Plaza Card Jistu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.jpg|Pizza Parlor Card Jistu Party 2011 Forest.jpg|Forest Card Jistu Party 2011 Dojo Courtyard.jpg|Dojo Courtyard Card Jistu Party 2011 Dock.jpg|Dock Card Jistu Party 2011 Dance.jpg|Night Club Card Jistu Party 2011 Cove.jpg|Cove Card Jistu Party 2011 Coffee Shop.jpg|Coffee Shop Card Jistu Party 2011 Beach.jpg|Beach Card-Jitsu_Party_2011_-_Ninja_Headquarters.png|Ninja Headquarters Sensei Spotted Sensei1.1.PNG|Sensei spotted during the party (Spanish). Sensei1.2.PNG|Sensei spotted during the party (Spanish). Sensei1.3.PNG|Sensei spotted during the party. Sensei1.4.PNG|Sensei spotted during the party. Sen2.png|Sensei spotted during the party. Sen3.png|Sensei spotted during the party. sensei clear.PNG|Sensei spotted during the party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.03 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.36 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.30.55 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.31 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the party. SleddingmanMeetsSensei.png|Sensei spotted during the party. Other Significant Sightings 2011 NS.jpg|Shadows at the Dojo. Capture123456788765432123456.JPG|The sky at the Iceberg being taken over by fire. Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Youtube Background.png|Club Penguin's YouTube Background for the Card-Jitsu Party. External links *Card Jitsu Party is Here Now - What's New Blog *Card-Jitsu Party Sneak Peek - What's New Blog Banner Video Sneak Peeks 395px|left SWF Music *Main Theme *Indoors *Stadium Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Ninja Category:Sensei Category:Halloween Category:November Parties